Numerous types and styles of rodent and animal traps have been developed and described in the extensive prior art. The traps can be categorized as those which trap and kill the animal; those which have specifically been used to trap rodents, or those which trap the animal alive, leaving the disposition of the animal up to the user.
Several references illustrate different types of closure mechanisms. Morelli (U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,798) and Price (U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,476) show a slide means to close the trap.
Zaiser (U.S. Pat. No. 74,264) operates by means of a bait hook and an external door release mechanism. Schuckman (U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,798) discloses a trap having a bait bucket balancing a lever which controls the movement of a sliding door. Fisher (U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,048), Griffin (U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,765), Pendry (U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,961) and Stilborn (U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,110) are also examples of a trigger mounted in the upper part of the trap, and connected to a sliding trap door.
Kelley (U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,008) discloses a trap having an internal trigger mechanism connected to an external closure mechanism.
Cannon (U.S. Pat. No. 862,446), Erickson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,229) and Dresser (U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,416) demonstrate spring-operated trap doors.
Lowrance (U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,649) discloses the use of a ball seated in a notch as part of the trap setting mechanism.
Buttles (U.S. Pat. No. 26,883) discloses supporting the trap door on uprights. Pead (U.S. Pat. No. 443,975) supports the trap door on an extension rod, inside the trap. Similar mechanisms are illustrated by Livezey (U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,630), Senecal (U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,434), Hayden (U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,551) and Symens (U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,605).
Hayden (U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,551) and Heldman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,644) illustrate trap doors containing notches to receive a trip rod.
Goostrey (U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,417) shows a bait hook suspended from an opening in the top of the trap, but whose trap door works in a manner opposite to that of the present invention.
Long (U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,299) discloses a trap, comprising a box propped up by a stick and connected to a string which is attached to the other side of the box, and which string is placed over a mouse trap.
Kao et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0019148 A1 discloses a spring-loaded closure mechanism connected to a bait hook, but which operates in a manner that is distinctly different from that of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 742,953 Alphin discloses a trap that is intended to be partially buried when used, with two sets of one-way trap doors, such that it can be used to trap animals from above ground, such as rodents, or moles which are tunneling below ground.
Specifically, Buttles (U.S. Pat. No. 26,883) discloses a cage trap in which a sliding door is held open by a small pin projecting from the front bar and passing through a hole in the door. Upright bars extend just above the door when raised, and are operated by the tipping down of the trap. As the upright bars are thrown back by the tipping of the trap bottom, they strike the lower edge of the door and throw it off the pin, releasing the door to slide down.
Zaiser (U.S. Pat. No. 74,264) discloses an animal trap with a sliding door connected to the bait hook. The upper part of the door contains an opening, through which opening a setting rod passes. The setting rod is supported upon a fulcrum, composed of a curved spring plate which is biased towards the door. When the bait is taken, detaining hook moves away from setting rod, causing the setting rod to be moved by the spring in the direction of closing the door, trapping the animal therein.
Bachman (U.S. Pat. No. 107,647) discloses an animal trap in which the door is held in the open position by threads which are attached to the bottom of the trap. Threads are passed over rear end of a lever, which is pivotably supported between uprights, the front end of the lever being attached to the door by a ring. To operate, this trap requires the animal to gnaw on threads, and only when the threads are gnawed through sufficiently will the lever be shifted from its open position, and door will drop to trap the animal within the trap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 443,975 Pead discloses a trap in which a bait hook is suspended from transverse wire rod, suspended from the trap top. A sliding gate contains an orifice, into which is inserted an end of a trigger bar, supporting the gate in the open position. When an animal touches the bait, the end of trigger bar is dislodged and the gate is released to close the trap.
Skinner (U.S. Pat. No. 451,163) discloses a release mechanism (FIG. 2) in which vertically sliding doors include longitudinal openings through which extend projections, against which bear the upper ends of springs. The upper ends of the doors are connected by a rod, and a prop bar is attached between the ends of the rod. When the trap is set and the doors are elevated, prop bar is supported on a lever above the pivotal point. When an animal takes the bait, one end of lever is pulled upon and depressed, forming an inclined plane, down which slides the prop bar and the sliding doors are released.
Cannon (U.S. Pat. No. 862,446) discloses a release mechanism wherein a spring-wire is coiled about a pin or projection and one end of spring wire engages the projection on the side of the cage, and the other arm engages a projection extending from the inside of the sliding door. The door is held open by a latch which is slidably mounted in guides secured to the trap floor. When the animal pulls on the bait, the bait-holder is rocked, withdrawing the latch from the door and permitting the door to close under the influence of the spring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 986,010 Kennedy discloses a trap having a sliding door supported by a pulley. The release mechanism includes an end of cable which holds the door, and forms a loop which is placed around a spring member. When taking the bait, the animal applies pressure to the trigger mechanism, causing spring member to snap from under spring member, which is held to trigger by pin, thereby causing the loop to leave spring member, and the door to close.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,229 Erickson discloses a trigger mechanism, elements of which are outside the trap. A twisted standard is in communication with a treadmill which will provide bait. As the animal rotates the treadmill, the standard is drawn out of engagement with a bracket, which bracket is urged downward at its opposite end by a spring, releasing the door to entrap the animal.
Dresser (U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,416) discloses a trap with a door being slidably mounted within spaced vertical guides, and a trigger mechanism. The trap works in two stages, and employs two different mechanisms to keep the door open. In its first stage, that of “training” the animal to get used to the trap, the door is held open by a bolt positioned within aperture of the door; the bolt is spring controlled.
After the animal has been acclimated, the second stage involves actual use of the trap to entrap the animal, using a second trigger mechanism that includes a treadle connected to a sliding pin; when the treadle is depressed by the weight of an animal, the pin is removed from an aperture in the door. The treadle includes a pair of ears pivotably connected to links to an arm of ball crank lever. The other arm of ball crank lever is joined to sliding pin. A spring urges the door to its closed position when sliding pin has been withdrawn from the door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,476 Price discloses an animal trap with a stationary door secured to the base of one chamber. When the bait-holding tilting pan is tripped, spring-activated chamber is released from trapping mechanism, and the chamber is rotated by action of tension spring to bring an opening in alignment with the stationary door, trapping the animal.
Roman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,526) discloses a tunnel-like chamber divided into compartments, with the bait box being mounted within the center section on a tilting platform. When the animal touches the platform, it releases an arm, which releases a member, allowing the plate to drop down under the force of a weight. The blade can either go through slots to close the chamber, or can be attached to flanges to kill the animal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,406 Mowatt et al. disclose a trap intended mainly for beavers and otters, and which is designed to be placed partially submerged. The trap has two gravity operated drop gates. The trap is set by means of a cocking mechanism.
Latches hold the gates in raised position when the trap is set, these latches are connected to transverse rods. The tripping mechanism includes two trip wires welded to and depending downwardly from a rotatable shaft, which extends across the center of the trap and is held by brackets joined below the center of the longitudinal rods. When an animal touches the trip wires, the shaft is rotated slightly, causing the rod to come free, and other shafts rotate slightly with the latches releasing both of the end gates simultaneously, which gates drop by gravity.
Wynn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,872) discloses a release mechanism comprising a trip treadle connected to a pivot rod, which is pivotably mounted in hinges, actuating rod to move and remove end from its supporting engagement with door, which falls by gravity from its open position to a closed position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,649 Lowrance discloses a multi-chambered animal trap, divided by partitions with mirrored faces to attract animals into the trap. A trip plate is at the base of each chamber; a wire frame follows the contour of the base, and the corners of the wire frame have an upwardly opening guide socket. A flexible cord or chain rises through each socket, the chain having a ball provided at its inner end, the ball being adapted for seating within a notch in a flange which is supported on standards which rise from the base. The trap is set by raising the cage members, and seating the ball within the notch, thereby holding the trap in the set position.
When the animal steps on the trip plate, an arm and a pin are engaged and unseats the delicately poised ball from the notch, and the cage drops to trap the animal. A weight is positioned at the outer corner of each cage to insure a quick fall.
Long (U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,299) discloses a mouse trap comprising a transparent box hinged to its base and held open by a prop. A string is attached to the prop on one end and to the box side on the other end. A spring mouse trap is under the string, such that when a mouse trips the spring trap, hold down rod will strike the spring and instantly pull the prop out of the openings and the box will drop, trapping a mouse instantly.
Batman (U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,686 B1) discloses a skunk trap, the closure mechanism being a slicing closure door which closes by pivoting at one end to close the trap. A biasing member operates to bias the door towards the closed position.
Bachman (U.S. Pat. No. 107,647) discloses an animal trap in which the door is held in the open position by threads which are attached to the bottom of the trap. Threads are passed over rear end of lever, which is pivotably supported between uprights, the front end of lever attached to the door by a ring. To operate, this trap requires the animal to gnaw on threads, and only when the threads are gnawed through sufficiently will the lever be shifted from its open position, and the door will drop to trap the animal within the trap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 443,975 Pead discloses a trap in which a bait hook is suspended from transverse wire rod suspended from the trap top. A sliding gate contains a small orifice, into which is inserted an end of trigger bar, supporting the gate in the open position. When an animal touches the bait, the end of trigger bar is dislodged and the gate is released to close the trap.
Skinner (U.S. Pat. No. 451,163) discloses a release mechanism in which vertically sliding doors include longitudinal openings through which extend projections, against which bear the upper ends of springs. The upper ends of the doors are connected by a rod, and a prop bar is attached between the ends of the rod. When the trap is set and the doors are elevated, the prop bar is supported on a lever above the pivotal point. When an animal takes the bait, one end of the lever is pulled upon and depressed, forming an inclined plane, down which slides the prop bar and the sliding doors are released.
In U.S. Pat. No. 986,010 Kennedy discloses a trap having a sliding door supported by a pulley. The release mechanism includes a cable end holding the door, the cable end forming a loop which is placed around a spring member. When taking the bait, the animal applies pressure to a trigger mechanism, causing a spring member to snap from under a second spring member, which is held to the trigger by a pin, thereby causing the loop to leave spring member, and the door to close.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,849, Collins discloses a trap comprising a sliding door in guides. A trip plate located on the trap bottom, when depressed comes in contact with and depresses rock shaft, transferring motion to the latch mechanism to withdraw the latch pin from the door, and permit the door to close. The lower edge of the door rests on the latch pin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,630 Livezey discloses a release mechanism, wherein a gate slides vertically between two pairs of spaced guides. A rod is bent at its rear end to form trigger; first end of rod is positioned beneath the shoulder on the gate. Inner end of a nail forms the shoulder; the nail is used to raise the gate from the outside. When a rodent takes the bait, the rod will be moved, and will shift the end from engagement with the shoulder, thereby permitting the gate to close by gravity and trap the animal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,765 Griffin discloses a release mechanism wherein baited hook passes through the top of the trap, where it is pivotably attached to a crossbar, and when the hook is moved, looped portion is removed from a detent in the trap door, which then falls via gravity.
Senecal (U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,434) discloses a board having an opening with a cutaway at its upper end. The door slides along board, and includes a central pin for raising or lowering the door. The bait hook is connected by a rod to a plate, and the lower edge of the door rests on a portion, and when bait is applied, an extremely slight movement of the strip thus provided will cause the movement of a plate, loosely suspended from pin, and this movement will release the door, allowing it to fall by gravity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,786 Pearl discloses a trap door being slidably mounted in channels for up and down movement. When the bait holder is moved from its set position by a rodent nibbling on the bait, a latch rod is disengaged from a shoulder means, causing elastic bands to quickly close the trap door.
Fisher (U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,048) discloses a trigger mechanism. The door is connected by a cable at one end, the rear end of the cable is connected to the trigger via a cable. The trigger has a notch which engages the margin of an aperture in the top of the bait chamber. When the animal nibbles the bait, the trigger is dislodged from the margin, causing the door to close by gravity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,634 Pairo discloses an animal trap having guides in which a vertically sliding closure operates. Lug on inner surface is urged by spring to keep closure open. Treadle is connected to lug by means of two rods which pass through the top of trap and pivotably connect with a latch which is connected by a link to bolt.
Burnley (U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,435) discloses a rat trap that includes a sliding door mounted in guides. The door is provided with a lug on its inner side which is engaged by hook or latch, connected to an end of trip arm or lever. The trip arm is pivoted near the end wall by a pin mounted in the body, and the lever is weighted. When the trigger is released, a member drops under the influence of spring, such that the trip lever becomes unsupported, causing the door to be slightly raised until short end of the lever clears the lug, whereupon the door will drop by gravity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,961 Pendry discloses a trap door that slides vertically in grooves. A housing contains a hole in its top, through which a finger slides up and down. The finger has a notch which engages a plate on the top of the housing. The finger is connected by a bar to the trap door, and a spring acts on the finger/bar mechanism. A post acts as a fulcrum for movement of the bar. When an animal takes bait, the trigger is moved, moving notch out of engagement with a plate at which time the gravity of the trap will cause it to fall and the bar will be moved to the closed position.
Hayden (U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,551) discloses a trap which can capture animals alive, but is also equipped with a bar or lever to kill the animal, such as a rodent. The sliding door may be provided with a small notch in its lower end to rest upon the end of the longitudinal rod. The trigger member is a loop formed to effectively block the entrance to the bait chamber, but when moved, displaces longitudinally extending rod, whose other end is supporting the door in the open position, either by the door resting upon the rod, or with the rod being received in the door notch, causing the door to drop and entrap the animal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,644 Heldman discloses a trap having a vertically sliding door which is movable in position obstructing the entrance opening of the chamber, and also is movable vertically into a nonobstructing position. The door includes a vertically extended T-shaped opening comprising a vertically positioned slot terminating in horizontally positioned slots formed in the door, the slots being centrally located whereby the horizontally extending branches of the T-shaped latch element are positionable. When the treadle is in the normal position, the T-shaped latch element engages one of slots, but when the treadle is moved, the element is disengaged therefrom, allowing the door to drop.
Goostrey (U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,417) discloses a trigger mechanism, wherein bait on a hook is suspended from a cork mounted in a hole on top of the trap. To re-bait, the cork is withdrawn from the opening. A plate is vertically slidable, and has an opening that corresponds to and aligns with an opening when the trap is set. When the trap is sprung, a spring causes the door to be moved upwards, as cross-over portion acts on ledge or shoulder of plate, in a manner that is opposite to that described for the present invention.
Symens (U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,605) discloses an internally positioned trigger mechanism. When the animal tries to take bait from the hook, a rod is drawn rearwardly, withdrawing its tip from its position supporting the sliding door, allowing the door to fall and caging the animal, Stillborn (U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,110) discloses a trigger mechanism in which gates are connected by cables to a trigger which is connected to a treadle by means of trigger rod. The gates are raised by looping one end of the cable over the lever arm end of the trigger. When the treadle is depressed, trigger rod is lowered and rotates to a position approaching the horizontal, slipping the cable ends and allowing the gates to drop.
Gardner (U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,722) discloses a release mechanism, such that when a rodent bites the head of the trigger pin, the trigger pin is pulled inwardly, causing the trigger bar to be released, allowing the trap door to close.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,462 Rosen discloses a trap door slidably mounted in flanges, and which is retained in an upward position, based on how the trap is balanced on a transverse pivot located underneath the trap. When an animal enters the trap, its weight causes a shift, causing the trap door to drop, and which is held in place by a user-operated latch.
Giacoletto (U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,780) discloses a trap comprising multiple chambers for trapping animals. Each trap includes a vertically movable closure gate in guide strips and vertical strips. A depending rod is frictionally disposed within an opening in a rotor, which pivotably connects at its lower end to a link bar. The link bar receives a crank end of a crank shaft, which crank shaft connects to a bait arm. When a rodent engages the bait and pulls downwardly, the crank shaft will be rocked and the rod pulled to rotate rotor and swing pintle away from wall, releasing the gate and trapping the animal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,594 Askins et al. discloses a collapsible animal trap having two trap doors, one on each end, and which are controlled by a trigger mechanism mounted on the top of the trap. A trip pan in the base of the trap is connected by cables to the trigger mechanism, such that when an animal steps on the trip pan, the trip pan pivots in one or other directions, causing one or other of the cables to pull on its respective cam member arm thereby rotating the cam member somewhat in a clockwise direction. This movement causes the cam surfaces to release the inner ends of the rods which then spring inwardly towards the cam member so that the outer ends of the rods are released from the apertures in the doors thereby allowing the door to slide closed and trap the animal. The trigger mechanism is mounted on the top of the trap.
Conover (U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,934) discloses a release mechanism, comprising a swingingly mounted removable bait holder having a J-shape. A hinge element is sized to fit over the bait holder hanger. When the trap is set, a knob is pushed toward a header, causing trap door supporting segment to extend, supporting trap door. When the animal takes the bait, movement of the bait holder pushes knob in such a manner that door supporting segment is removed from under door, causing trap door to fall.
In the Conover invention, the bait holder can be removed from the trap for re-baiting, but this can only be accomplished by removing the wire mesh cover, whereas in the present invention the trap can be rebaited without removing the bait holder from the trap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,008 Kelley discloses a release mechanism that is mounted outside of the trap and connected to a trip pad on the inside of the trap. The trap includes a door slidably mounted for up and down movement within guides. The invention has a crank bell wheel which rotatively translates a vertically directed force exerted upon trip link into a horizontally directed force which, compressing spring, and urging set and lock rod out of engagement with an opening in the door, allowing the trap to close.
Thus, the prior art illustrates a number of different types of traps, having different doors and door configurations; having different types of trip mechanisms, both within and external to the trap; different ways of trapping the animal alive or dead, and for trapping one or more animals therein. But as will be shown in this specification herein, the combination of sliding door mechanism, bait holder, and trip mechanism is not shown or taught by the prior art.
The present invention is a mouse trap designed to trap the animals alive, so that they can be released elsewhere, or immersed in water and drowned prior to disposal. The trap is box-like, being fabricated from plastic, with a sliding trap door at one end. The trap has an opening in its top surface, through which a bait holder is suspended. The bait holder is also box-like, being positioned towards the back of the trap. The bait chamber has an opening on one side, allowing an animal to take the bait, and the bait chamber is open at the top. The bait holder can be filled by inserting bait into the bait chamber using an opening in the top of the trap, or inserting it through the open trap door. The bait holder is pivotably connected to a trip mechanism, which includes a prop mounted towards the end positioned near the trap door. The prop is thus positioned towards the front end of the trap, where it acts as a support mechanism to prop the trap door in the open position.
The trap door is notched, and, when the trap is set, the trap door is balanced upon the prop. When an animal takes the bait from the bait chamber, the trip mechanism is moved, moving the prop from under the trap door, and causing the door to drop and trap the animal within the trap.
This inventor has found that the present invention is particularly useful for trapping field mice. Because these mice are small, with their small size and weight, this inventor has found that they avoided being trapped using a conventional, spring-loaded traps. These mice were able to take the bait from the conventional trap without tripping the trap, but were successfully captured using the present invention.